wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Itsy Bitsy Spider
I know the title might seem a bit ridiculous, but please read through before doing anything criticism wise. The nursery rhyme we thought we knew so well can have a bigger deeper, better meaning. Listen to it carefully. It can be the provider of help when it is needed. '' Remember, the spider's silk is one of the strongest things we know of. We are the Spider. We spin the webs of eternal bonds. Bonds that can be nearly impossible to BrEaK. ''Enjoy. I hope this one-shot gave you some more hope and strength than you had. '' ~ Whitey <3 The Itsy Bisty Spider Soft footsteps echoed through the night. Wings drooping, a small black shape topped the crest. Dull eyes, weary from lack of sleep, swept over the land in front. Deadeye's wings drooped. A single, small tear went out of her bad eye. She clawed something into the bark of a nearby tree, then ripped her claws through her wings, so she couldn't fly. ''Shred. Shred. Shred. Another tear squeezed out at the pain. Then she looked over the steep rise. Almost like a cliff. A cliff. Which was perfect for ending all pain. She went forwards, oh ever so slightly. Standing at the edge, she allowed herself one small, final breath. Then she dove off. Down, down, down she went, then wind whistling painfully in her ears. Sounds, memories, voices, whipped past her closed eyelids, until one made her flare open her wings and dig her claws into the dirt of the side of the cliff. Looking around, she found she was about halfway down when the memory had caught ahold. She slowly closed her eyes and thought. I never knew it could have so much meaning. Enough to save a life. It was a dragonet's song. The Itsy bitsy Spider climbed uP the water spout. She pulled out one of her talons and slowly reached up to climb out. Climbed up. The first rise of Life. Down came the RaIn and washed the Spider oUt. She went slowly upwards, dragging herself up. The first obstacle. The sadness and pain that comes with being alive. Out came the sun ShInInG dried up all the Rain. She dug her hind talons into the earth, propelling herself forwards. The endless hope, she realized. The sun gives the spider more hope than it thought it'd ever have. But instead, it was given a second chance. '' ''Just like I was. '' ''And the Isty Bisty Spider went back to try again. She pulled herself over, then gazed down the cliff. Emotions battled inside of her, until she decided she'd chosen right. With the song in her mind and her humming it, she went past the tree she'd carved. Pausing to read the message, she let a half-smile touch her, then continued down the hill, head bowed, deep in thought. I wish I had a second chance. Goodbye, all who have wronged me. What she had thought would've been her final message had come true. She'd been granted a second chance. Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (Whitefoot&Tigerstripe)